The Note
by xXGamerNAnimeloverXx
Summary: Yuma writes a note without Astral noticing. Astral finds the note, reads it, and realizes that Yuma loves him.


**THE NOTE**

Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, Nor do I own any other Yu-Gi-Oh! Series. **

CHAPTER 1

It was Saturday, which meant no school. Yuma's sister and grandmother were on vacation, which meant Yuma was home alone. Well, not TOTALLY alone. He had Astral with him 24/7.

Yuma awoke at about 11:30 A.M. As always, Astral watched him sleep and wake up. Slowly, Yuma's eyes opened and saw Astral staring at him. "Good morning, Yuma." Astral broke the silence. "Y- yeah, 'morning Astral." Yuma responded, smiling. Little did Yuma know, but what he _did_ know was that he had a HUGE crush on Astral. "Yuma? Do you have anything planned today?" Astral asked out of the blue. "No…. not today. Why do you ask?""No reason, just curious." Astral frowned. He wanted to collect more 'Number' Cards to regain more of his memory. Seeing this, Yuma said, "Oh, all right. We can get more 'Number Cards today." Astral then smiled greatly. "But first, let me get breakfast, ok Astral?" "Very Well."

After breakfast, Yuma and Astral set out to find 'Number' Cards. And sure enough, they found 3. Now Astral contains half of his memory.

"So…. Uh… Astral? What do you want do now?" Yuma asked. Astral shined out of the key that was around Yuma's neck. "I don't know, Yuma. I guess we can go home now." Yuma smiled. _Yes! This could be my chance!_ Yuma thought. "Alright, Astral. Let's go home ." He said, running, no, SPRINTING home. "Y-Yuma! Wait up!" he said, chasing after Yuma. It took a while for Astral to catch up to Yuma, but eventually, he made it. "Yuma… why are you in such a rush to get home?" he asked. "No time to explain, Astral. I've got to meet Bronk and Kotori at the mall. I'll see you later!" he said, running out the door and closing it. Astral sighed. "Is there something he's hiding from me?"

So now, Astral was left alone. It wasn't a big deal because he could teleport into the key at anytime. He was in Yuma's room, looking around. Then he stumbled across a white paper. He knew he hadn't seen it before. He hovered over and picked it up. He unfolded it and read what it said:

_Dear Astral,_

_Ok, I can't hide it anymore. I think it's time to tell you the truth. I… I love you, okay? There, I said it. I found out that I love you when we found the power of ZEXAL together. I hope you like if not love me back. Sorry I've been hiding it since._

_Sincerely,_

_Yuma._

CHAPTER 2 (short chapter)

"I can't believe he finally said that… Now I can tell Yuma how I feel about him."

Astral didn't realize but Yuma didn't go to the mall to see Bronk and Kotori. He was just outside the door, peeking out of the small crack. "But now I have to figure out 3here he went." Astral said, But Yuma already opened the door into the room. He saw Astral still holding the note, meaning that he already read it. "Yuma…" Yuma ran to Astral and gave him a deep hug. Astral hugged as well. "Astral. So you know I love you?" Yuma asked. "Yes, and I love you as well, Yuma." Yuma got his courage (feeling the flow) and gently grabbed Astral's chin and pulled him into a kiss. Astral didn't stop this, he was enjoying it. _Observation #20... Yuma loves me and I love him_ Astral thought.

On Tuesday, it was extremely rainy outside. There was about a dozen warning messages on television. Even though Yuma's sister wasn't home, she was still very busy. Yuma and Astral were wrapped up in a blanket in front of the fireplace. They literally just got home from a duel and they were soaking wet. (Well, Yuma at least) But it was weird. Why was it raining in late December? Shouldn't it be snowing? That didn't matter to Yuma. He just wanted to cuddle up near Astral. Which is what he did. Then Astral gave Yuma a kiss on the forehead.

Yuma and Astral couldn't wait for the next week off.

Well! That finishes The Note. Hope You all enjoyed it. If you didn't… well… never mind that. Anyway, I take requests so message me anything you want. See You!


End file.
